The Furtive Relocation
by chasingballoons
Summary: Leonard and Penny have secretly been moving Leonard out of 4A and into 4B, one piece of furniture at a time. But what happens when Sheldon catches them in the act? Fluffy shamy one-shot


Sheldon was pressed up close to Amy.

They were both asleep, quietly breathing in and out in, resting in peace.

Sheldon stirred in his sleep.

There was rustling and hushed whispers from outside his bedroom door.

His eyes snapped open.

The whispers continued and he heard scraping as if something was being pushed along the floor.

Sheldon felt his heart thump harder and harder.

He looked over to Amy who was sleeping tranquilly.

He wondered whether to wake her.

She looked so serene. Her eyelids fluttered rapidly without opening. Sheldon wondered what she was dreaming about.

Reluctantly as the noises continued, he slowly entangled himself from her arms and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

This breath was ragged and sweat was hugging his hairline as fear overcame him.

He padded about his bedroom in his slippers in attempt to find a weapon, concluding the only explanation to the noise being a robbery.

Sheldon tried to control his breathing. It was rapid and panicked.

His hand settled on a Klingon bat'leth.

Slowly, he approached his bedroom door and creaked it open. Ducking his head into the hallway, he saw it was clear. They must be in the living room.

He took one last look back at Amy. The sound had not woken her from her slumber and she was still gently breathing. Her soft brown hair was curling around her head and the arm that had once been pressed to Sheldon's chest coiled in to hug her own body. This might possibly be the last time he could see her.

Taking a deep breath, Sheldon stepped out to face his death.

Bat'leth raised threateningly and his heart thumping in his ears, Sheldon rounded the corner.

"Leonard? Penny?"

Sheldon released a vast breath he did not realise he had been holding and lowered the weapon.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were staying a Penny's tonight?"

Leonard and Penny had jumped when they heard Sheldon's voice and immediately scrambled to cover something behind their backs.

"Oh… uh… we were just…" Leonard stuttered.

"What's that behind you?" Sheldon stepped closer to them.

"This? Oh it's nothing" Penny waved a dismissive arm, "Wow, it's late. We should all be getting to bed", she feigned a yawn and stretched.

"Leonard are those your nightstands?" Sheldon stepped even closer to examine them, but they were too big to be hidden by the couple.

"Uh… yes" Leonard didn't know how to lie his way out if this.

"What are they doing here?" Sheldon asked.

There was a pause, "We're taking them to be fixed" Penny nodded her head.

"At 2 o'clock in the morning? What's wrong with them?"

"It ... uh … this one is scratched" Leonard avoided making eye contact and looked to the floor.

"So?"

"Well now they don't match" Leonard tried to sound convincing.

Sheldon raised his eyebrows in disbelief, "Although that would cause me turmoil, I somehow doubt you would care so much. What is really going on?", he asked, tired of their lies.

"Nothing! Nothing!" Leonard assured, "We're just… taking it over to Penny's apartment"

"Why?"

"Because the rest of my furniture is already there" Leonard confessed. There was no point hiding it. Sheldon was bound to find out eventually.

"What is it doing there?" they could hear the anger raising in Sheldon's voice.

"He lives there; it makes sense to have some of his stuff there" Penny explained.

"But he only lives in your apartment sometimes. On the days when Amy isn't staying here" Sheldon's voice wavered in confusion and exasperation.

"Sheldon, Amy's been here for the last four days" Leonard explained.

"Yeah, and even then, Amy only goes home for one day before she's back for another four days" Penny added.

"Well I can't sleep unless she's there with me" Sheldon explained, looking at the floor in embarrassment, his cheeks flushed.

"Sheldon. You've basically been living together for about three months. You don't need me anymore" Leonard's voice turned soft in comfort.

"But-" Sheldon began to argue but Penny cut him off.

"Sheldon. We've been living in my apartment for the last three months. Amy's been living with you for the last three months. You didn't even notice the change"

"It's true" Leonard added, "You barely noticed I was gone"

Sheldon pouted. He couldn't argue that Leonard's absence had not been noticed.

"So you're moving out for good?" Sheldon asked for clarification.

"Maybe. My bedroom here is almost empty because we've secretly been moving it piece by piece over to Penny's for the last month" Leonard shrugged his shoulders

Upon seeing the shock on Sheldon's face he quickly added, "But I'll only go if you're comfortable"

"What's going on?" a soft sleepy voice called from the hallway.

It was Amy. Sheldon's absence from bed meant that she had awoken cold and lonely.

Sheldon smiled tenderly, she looked adorable in her sleep deprived state. He walked over to her and placed an arm around her shoulder to pull her close to his body.

"I am comfortable. Very comfortable" he told Leonard and Penny who nodded and grinned at the embracing couple.

"Come on, let's get back to bed" Sheldon grazed Amy's forehead with a soft kiss and lead her back to his bedroom.

They left Leonard and Penny to continue pushing the heavy nightstands out of the apartment.

"What was all that?" Amy asked.

"Leonard moved out" Sheldon explained bluntly.

"Oh", Amy was surprised, "In the middle of the night?"

"He didn't want me to know"

"Why this sudden move?" Amy asked as they both slipped under the covers.

"They said that I have you now so I don't need them anymore" Sheldon replied earnestly.

"Oh. Well, I'll always be here whenever you need me" Amy kissed his temple.

"You'll always be here?"

"Whenever you need me" Amy cupped his hand in her own.

"I'll need you forever. I can't live without you" Sheldon felt butterflies in his stomach.

He squeezed Amy's hand for courage and took at deep breath. Sheldon looked deeply into Amy's eyes and watched as her pupils dilated.

"Amy, would you move in with me?"

Amy moved closer to place a soft, gentle kiss on his lips. Although it was only a small, quick kiss, Sheldon felt the butterflies again but this time, the feeling spread from his stomach, to his chest, to the very end of his fingertips. Amy broke away.

"Sheldon, I thought you'd never ask"

 _ **Thanks for reading! :D**_


End file.
